The Good Die Young
by SycophantOfEvil
Summary: Summary: Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu have recently died. This is their story of their time in Soul Society. Slight Hitsu x Karin. Karincentric later on. First Fic…Shoot me...T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu have recently died. This is their story of their time in Soul Society. Slight Hitsu x Karin. Karin-centric later on. First Fic…Shoot me

AN: The pwnfulness that is Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I own only the other kind

The Good Die Young

When Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu died they didn't even have time to look at their murderer before they felt the cold steel of a blade slip between their ribs. Karin, at least, was not afraid death, or what came after because she at least had a vague idea of what happened.

She and Yuzu however, were not _quite_ ready to pass over yet. The twins had unfinished business to attend to. In particular saying goodbye to their father and their brother, Ichigo.

They didn't have to wait long for Ichigo and Isshin to arrive. Unlike normal people, their brother and father ignored the bodies and walked straight to the spirits of the two girls. This was not due to any unconcern for the two girls, but simply due to the fact that they viewed talking to their loved ones more important while they still lingered. There would be time to mourn later.

"Hey Ichi-nii, Otou-san," Karin said, although her voice sounded quite strangled.

"Karin! Yuzu! How did this hap-," Ichigo broke off, aware for once that this remark would be just…_wrong_ of him to make.

"Never mind that now, Ichi-nii," Yuzu whispered

"Before we leave …There are some…_things_ that we ought to say," Karin choked out. "But firstly I have to say it," her voice returned to its usual snide form here,"Why are you finally showing your ability to see spirits now Otou-san?"

Ichigo turned round around quickly to stare at his father. He really wasn't the most perceptive person in the world, was he?

"Y-Y-You mean you've been able to see spirits all this time and didn't tell me?" Ichigo nearly yelled.

"Che. Watch your mouth Ichi-nii," Karin smirked, she was starting to feel a bit better about the situation and she could tell Yuzu was too, thankfully.

"Whad'ya me-," at this point Karin cut him off and was stifling giggles. His look of utter incomprehension was priceless

If anything Karin's smirk grew wider. "Is that anyway to talk to a taichou. Our father, Kurosaki Isshin…Also known as 10 bantai taichou Kurosaki Isshin!"

The twins' father who was usually bright and cheerful was sombre, but it wasn't because of Karin's taunting of Ichigo.

"How do you know Karin?" he asked, his eyes were filled with unshed tears for his daughters, it was the last time he'd see them for a very long time.

"Toushiro told me," Karin murmured

Suddenly a shriek of pain echoed through the night.

"What is it Yuzu?!" Karin shouted.

"The chains…" was Yuzu's only reply.

"I think we better hurry then. Ichi-nii I love you and thank you for everything" Karin said with her voice thick with emotion. Yuzu quickly copied her sentiments.

"Wait before you go, I don't want you two to live in Rukongai, so you're gonna have to try and become shinigami and live in Seretei. There are gonna be a few ways to do this so please listen. You can ask Jidanbo to let you through the gate, just mention my name, ask Shiba Kuukaku she could help or when you see a shinigami tell them you're my sisters, got that?" Ichigo rattled at high speed. The twin's soul chains were becoming increasingly shorter.

Yuzu nodded her confirmation.

"I love you both," Isshin and Ichigo uttered in unison.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back and transported Yuzu and Karin to Soul Society. Then the rain started and the two men wept openly.

AN: Hope you are enjoying so far! People who review get to poke Ichigo!


	2. Chapter 2

Karin woke with a sharp pain in the side of her head, a heavy eleven year old twin on top of her and completely surrounded by people she'd never met in a place where she'd never been before. It was no wonder she screamed her sister awake.

"Karin…Please be quiet…I wanna go back to bed…" Yuzu mumbled sleepily.

"Y-Yuzu, you might want to wake up…" Karin stuttered glancing around at the crowd gathered around them. A small boy managed to push his way through the crowd. There was something familiar about the way the boy was moving. His movements were sleek, almost bird like.

"Hi Kurosaki-san," the young boy said happily, in a chirpy voice.

Karin leapt to her feet at once and began to point at the boy. "You! Its you! You're the parrot! You're Sado-kun's parrot!" She shrieked.

"Very close Kurosaki-san! I was a cockatiel in the real world. And yes I did belong to Sado-san. My name is Shibata Yūichi," Shibata gushed out, in the same happy tone of voice.

At this Yuzu managed to drag herself up from the ground. She stifled a yawn before looking around at the crowd standing around them.

"Karin?' Yuzu whispered.

"I'm here, Yuzu," Karin answered keeping her voice level. She had a feeling she knew what Yuzu was going to ask next.

"We really are dead aren't we? It wasn't a dream." This was more of a statement than a question. But Karin nodded anyway and Yuzu looked like she was about to cry. Karin took her twin by the shoulders, ignoring everyone that was staring at them.

"Think Yuzu, we'll be able to see Okaa-san again and Ojii-san and Obaa-san. It won't be that bad. But first we need to fufill our promise to Ichi-nii and become shinigami, ok?" reasoned Karin.

"Ok," Yuzu sighed shakily.

"It's going to be hard to get in to the academy, Kurosaki, but I'll try to do what I can to get you into Seretei," Shibata grinned.

Karin matched his grin. "You have a fair amount of reiatsu yourself, Shibata, you might get in yourself!"

With these words Yuzu flung herself at the two and gave them a hug. "Thank you Shibata-kun!"

The three, however, had no idea that they already had two captains on their trail already.

AN: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Remember to review this time, as well. The offer still stands, you get to poke Ichigo…But this time I might chuck little Shirou-chan into the bargain.

Hitsugaya: It's _Hitsugaya-taichou _to you!

Che. You're just bothered coz you're not in the story yet.

Okaa-san: Mother

Ojii-san: Granmother

Obaa-san: Grandfather

Shibata Yūichi is the cockatiel Chad saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

In a Rukongai tea house two of the Gotei 13's eldest captains were lazing around aimlessly, gossiping, drinking tea/sake and generally using the time to unwind. If you were listening carefully you would hear the loud _chink_ of a sake jug being placed unsteadily on the mahogany table inside. Also, but you wouldn't really need to strain your ears at this point, you would hear the slightly drunk dulcet tones of one Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th division, doing exactly what it usually did. Annoy the living day lights out of anyone near by. Then perhaps you'd be wise enough to leave the vicinity, before Kyouraku-taichou started on his favourite subject. Ise Nanao.

Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the 13th division, however was as calm and sober that day as Shunsui was loud and rowdy. It was he who sensed the reiatsu around the corner from the tea house and put a name to it. _Ichigo_.

Or at least very similar, despite the fact that the reiatsu seemed to be in two places at once, although very close together.

He was so caught up in his muses that he didn't notice Kyouraku had asked a question.

"Jyuuuuuuuuuuushiro? Anyone home? You're starting to become as cold as my cruel, cruel Nanao-chan, Jyuu. Anyways, I was just wondering, who do you think gave my lovely Nanao-chan that horrible indestructible fan that she keeps hitting me with? And when will she finally realise that I'm not joking abou-" Kyouraku Shunsui prattled on before his best friend interrupted.

"I have no idea who gave Ise-fukutaichou that _horrible indestructible_ as you like to name it," Of course it had been Ukitake who gave the fan to Ise-fukutaichou, from what he had gathered she definitely needed it. Shunsui's various attempts to destroy the thing were famous in Seretei and they were a great source of amusment to onlookers who passed by. "And as to when Ise-fukutaichou finally realises that she loves you, I will be in hiding due to fear of the apocalypse," But of course, Ise Nanao already knew she loved her taichou. Not that Shunsui needed to know that, he had enough of an ego boost at the moment, thank you very much.

"Shunsui, you might have noticed the high reiatsu outside," Ukitake hinted. Shunsui's face underneath his large straw hat contorted into a confused mask. Thankfully the penny dropped...eventually.

"And it feels remarkably like Ichigo's and- wait that isn't Zaraki Kepachi's reiatsu as well, is it?" Shunsui inquired.

"I think we should go save Ichigo don't you?" With that the two captains hurried to their feet (Shunsui grabbing his sake bottle) before they rushed out of the tea house, leaving an irate host in the door way.

Of course Zaraki Kenpachi, not being all that good with reiatsu, didn't realise it wasn't Ichigo he was heading for.

AN: Thanks y'all for the reviews. This week on top of the prize of poking Ichigo, glompage of one member of the Gotei 13 is added extra. FOR FREE. Sorry abut the lack of Karin and co. this chapter was just an excuse to progress the plot…sort of and add Kyouraku Shunsui.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin, Yuzu and Shibata, the boy who was once a cockatiel were at that moment sitting under the skeleton of a sakura tree in one of the poorer districts in Rukongai and "deliberating" on how they would get into Seretei and later the Shinigami Academy. Of course when Karin was involved in "deliberating", things never would be done as quickly as they should.

"Look, why don't we just go find a shinigami and show off our awesome reiatsu?" Karin asked Shibata again for the umpteenth time.

"Oh and how do you expect to just miraculously find a shinigami? Baka," Shibata nearly growled sarcastically. It seemed that annoyance in the Kurosaki family were a common genetic trait.

"Oh and I'm the baka? Sense their reiatsu, doofus!" Karin retorted loudly, sending the few birds that had been nesting in the tree to scatter.

"You can't just go waltzing up to anyone who has strong reiatsu, Karin! You'll get yourself killed. Understand, this _isn't_ the real world anymore. You can die here at any minute," Shibata sighed, frustrated and Karin _just_ managed to suppress the urge to absolutely knock him one, so she ended up scowling instead.

"So what should we do?" Yuzu asked, joining in the conversation. Both Karin and Shibata cooled down instantly, embarrassed that they had been caught shouting at each other so loudly. "And why is your face so red Karin?"

Karin looked away and Yuzu caught her muttering "My face isn't red," Karin cleared her throat before continuing, "and Yuzu, Shibata and I aren't quite sure yet. I think we should go looking for a shinigami, while _he_ thinks-"at this she glared at Shibata "that its too dangerous,"

"Which it is," Shibata stated

"Then what do you suggest Shibata-san?" Yuzu inquired kindly. She was the natural born mediator between Karin and whomever Karin was arguing with at the time.

Shibata deflated before stating quietly "I don't know,"

"Karin, what were the other options that Ichi-nii gave us? Perhaps one of those would be better?"

"He said we could…Umm…Just give me a few minutes and I'll remember…" Karin said, while Shibata groaned. This was the last step for Karin's will. She rose slowly to her feet before thumping Shibata over the head and snarling "I ALREADY HAVE AN INKLING SO SHUT UP!"

There was complete silence under the dead sakura tree for a few minutes.

"Ichi-nii said that we could go to see someone called Jidanbou and dropping his name, then going through the gate," Karin muttered fiercely.

"But you two are related to Kurosaki-san…You might not have noticed but I'm not," Shibata worriedly murmured.

"Che. We'll say you're our cousin or something like that," Karin waved dismissively before yawning loudly.

"Firstly I look _nothing_ like you and secondly Jidanbou has seen me before. Often," he said before stretching.

An idea wormed its way into Karin's mind. She knew for certain it wouldn't work but she might as well tease Shibata with it. She smiled sincerely. It was terrifying.

"We'll dress you up then, I'm sure Yuzu's clothes will fit you. We'll get you some more later," She wheedled in an extremely sickly sweet voice she had learnt from Ichigo's friend, Rukia.

It was worth it just to see him back away frantically from her. Karin snorted.

"I was kidd-" and then she felt it. Rolling over her and crushing her with as much force as the sea. She couldn't move and neither could the others.

Lightning flashed across the sky and illuminated the vast tower in front of her.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! _KUROSAKI ICHIGO!_ FIGHT M-!" the vast exspanse in front of Karin roared then bent down to survey her. "Wait…YOU'RE NOT ICHIGO!" It bellowed.

Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th squad, had arrived.

AN: GO KEN-CHAN! By far the hardest chapter to write. I'm writing off the top of my head so I had to wait for ideas. Thank y'all for the reviews. They have been motivational when I though earlier this morning that really couldn't be bothered.

Review and you shall receive: One free poke of Ichigo, and today's special: Glompage and/or poke of one of the eleventh division.


	5. Chapter 5

"_KUROSAKI ICHIGO! KUROSAKI ICHIGO! FIGHT M-!" the vast exspanse in front of Karin roared then bent down to survey her. "Wait…YOU'RE NOT ICHIGO!" It bellowed._

_Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11__th__ squad, had arrived._

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

The sheer pressure of Zaraki's reiatsu fell upon Yuzu, Karin and Shibata, strangling, choking and suffocating them. Scarcely less than a few seconds after Zaraki arrived, Karin was forced to the ground, Yuzu had fainted and Shibata collapsed shaking.

Karin felt as if her insides were made of led, too heavy to lift her body off the ground. She could feel the reiatsu of the colossal 11th division captain flowing through her joints and muscles. _Flowing through her joints and muscles_…That was it! Cut off the flow of reiatsu flowing through her and she would be able to move. Karin would have grinned if only her facial muscles weren't busy atrophying.

With this idea in mind Karin started to focus her reiatsu on her ankles. A warm tingling ensued as her ankles were freed. Encouraged by this small success, she continued.

She could hear a voice in the background shouting and bellowing itself hoarse at the top of its lungs. She tuned out as easily as changing the stationon a radio and soon al she could sense was her own reiatsu spreading throughout her body neutralizing the foreign power in her limbs.

With her legs shaking with the tremendous effort of moving her body, Karin trembled. But then she looked up at the giant towering over her and smirked.

"Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet ya," she took one great breath then passed out.

Once again she could hear faint voices.

"Che. Kenpachi-san you really are bad at sensing reiatsu aren't you?"

…Darkness…

Karin groaned loudly and rolled over. This was quite the wrong thing to do and she ended up sprawled on the floor, having rolled off her futon. She groaned again, but louder this time.

Three voices echoed from the room across from Karin's. She walked up to the door, placed her hand on the smooth wood of the frame…and the door slid open revealing a very familiar face.

Her dark eyes met deepest aqua and she inadvertently grinned.

"Toushiro!" Karin exclaimed excitedly.

"K-Karin?!" Toushiro managed to stutter out, while gaping at her.

"Oh Shiro-chan, I see you've met our temporary guest ,Kurosaki Karin" Ukitake proclaimed happily, deciding to take control of the situation. (Karin smiled evily "Shiro-chan" was a name she'd have to remember for use some time in the future)

"Its Hitsugaya-taichou," Toushiro replied automatically, still staring at Karin intently.

"Yes…Sir…I do know Toushiro…But if you don't mind my asking…Who on Earth are you?! And why am I here?! And where are Yuzu and Shibata?!" Karin burst out.

(Toushiro? He absolutely _needed_ to tell Shunsui that one) "Oh, I'm sorry Kurosaki-san," he said warmly," I am Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th division of the Gotei 13. Last night you were unfortunately ambushed by Zaraki Kenpachi, another captain here, because he thought you were your brother,"

"Che. That idiot Zaraki. Kurosaki's reiatsu is stronger than Karin's and-"

"So where are Yuzu and Shibata?" Karin interrupted.

"They are in the care of the 4th division. Unohana-taichou is looking after them," Ukitake explained.

The door suddenly slid open again displaying the dishevelled figure of Kuchiki Rukia to everyone in the warmed room.

"Ukitake-taichou, I have received or-"she stopped as quickly as she started when she saw Karin. "Karin! What are you doing here? Where's Ichigo? And I suppose Inoue, Sado and Ishida came too? But the main question I suppose is why _you _are here,"

"R-R-R-Rukia? Why else would I be here?" Karin lowered her eyes at this point "Yuzu and I are-are dead!" Karin felt a sob at the back of her throat and tried to swallow it. She hoped it had gone unnoticed.

It seemed even Toushiro had not grasped the importance of the situation. He put an arm around Karin's shoulder and held her close, which surprised everyone in the room not least himself.

After a short period of unbearable silence in the room Karin spoke up: "Ichi-nii said that it would be best if we- Me and Yuzu- became shinigami,"

The silence stretched once more before Ukitake spoke "I think that would be best Kurosaki-kun. It is a bit late for you and your sister to join the current class at the Academy, so for the moment we'll get various shinigami to teach you. For kidou teaching I'll get Shunsui to persuade Ise-fukutaichou to teach you and perhaps…Rukia-kun, if she doesn't mind. Ise Nanao is probably the best Kidou Master in the whole of Seretei, with her teaching you…You'll be sure to catch up, she is a bit severe so I think Rukia will be able to help there,"

Ukitake scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You have to have Soi Fong for Hakuda and its probably best you have her for Houhou as well, although once again she is a bit strict. But then again she has Yoruichi-san with her to help so you won't get hurt…Too much," Ukitake grinned.

"And that leaves Zanjutsu,"

"I will teach her," Toushiro sighed dejectedly (Although Ukitake could tell that he didn't mean it. That was another thing he would have to pass on to Shunsui)

"And…" Ukitake looked at Karin and directed a sly grin at Rukia "I've heard that your brother is coming here for a while, Karin, so perhaps he could help teach you," Rukia struggled to keep a straight face at this. It was pretty clear that somewhere inside her a little chibi Rukia was probably doing a happy dance (He just had to schedule Yuzu and Karin's Kidou lessons on the same day as Zanjutsu. Oh and yet again one more piece of gossip for Shunsui)

Karin couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the thought of both becoming a shinigami _and_ seeing Ichi-nii. But then it hit her.

"Ukitake-taichou," Karin began.

"Jushiro-san, Jushiro-kun, no need to be that formal, Karin-san,"

"There was a boy, Shibata Yuichi, who helped us when we were in Rukongai. Its only fair if he learns along side us,"

Toushiro visibly stiffened. But Ukitake chose to ignore it and he smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure that it can be arranged,"

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

Omake:

"So she calls him WHAT?!"

"Toushiro. And do you want to know the incredible thing?"

"Yes, Yes, YES! TELL ME!"

"He didn't complain. Not once. Not one single syllable of complaint,"

"…?!"

"And he put his arm around her and he offered to teach her Zanjutsu,"

"….?!!!!!"

"Oh, you should of _seen _the look on his face when Karin, talked about this boy- Shibata Yuichi- The temperature in the room dropped several degrees!"

"Do you have anymore?!"

"Yes! You should have seen the look on Rukia's face when I said Ichigo was coming,"

"Captain, you need to do your paperwork!" Ise Nanao said icily. Shunsui _just_ nearly gave in to the urge to hide in the corner.

"Ise-fukutaichou, I need you to teach the three new pupils Kidou. If you do I can manage to persuade Shunsui to do paper work," Ukitake said pleasantly.

"It's a deal Ukitake-taichou," Nanao bowed her head gratefully.

Shunsui looked at his two friends frowning slightly.

"My Nanao-chan is so cruel…" he sighed melodramatically "and she managed to persuade Jushiro to help her. It's not fair, you're ganging up on me,"

"Perhaps if you do the paper work I can be _slightly_ kinder to you,"

This had only one meaning in the vocabulary of Kyouraku Shunsui. In his haste to get to the door he tripped over his haori and landed right on top of his fukutaichou.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: This is longer mainly because I've been waiting ages just to write this chapter XD Thank you to all who have reviewed. Today's offer: Glompage of either Shiro-chan, Ju-chan or haori-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Matsumoto Rangiku had been silently watching her captain for half an hour, while he strode across his office with a look of sheer envy and anger on his face. It was not the usual "erratic eye twitch" anger (dubbed upon him by Matsumoto herself) that she usually took delight in getting him into, but the look of rage that she had seen only once; when he was fighting against Gin to protect his childhood friend.

Matsumoto could feel that the temperature in the room she was spyi- _looking _in to was probably below freezing. Scratch that, she could already feel ice crystals forming in her foundation. It had to be involved with that Kurosaki girl- oh what was her name again? Hikari? Karin? Something like that anyway.

It was strange. Her captain only started acting like this after they had left the Real World. Frankly- Matsumoto being practically queen of frankness (Did that job feature sake? She'd have to check,)- her captain was acting like a lovesick puppy. Not that she'd ever say that to his face, of course, but he was.

Still, you had to admire the aforementioned lovesick puppy, the room was freezing and he hadn't even unsheathed Hyourinmaru.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

Meanwhile, Toushiro's mind was in a state of turmoil. His thoughts were frenzied and occupied upon one subject: Karin: The snow-haired child prodigy sighed loudly. He was a captain for crying out loud. The youngest captain in the Gotei 13, wielder of the strongest ice zanpuktou did not go around loving human girls at least one tenth of their age. But that wasn't his main preoccupation. The murderer of Kurosaki Karin had that place in his mind.

Who did it? Why did they did they do it? Who could possibly have wanted to kill Karin? …And her sister, he added hastily, although he didn't know what use adding it would be in his thoughts. The sight of Karin lying in a pool of her own blood, while crying out and moaning in pain was a constant torment when ever he tried to think. The image was engraved onto the back of his eyelids, haunting him whenever he shut his eyes.

There must have been a reason behind her murder and be damned, he _would _find who and why they did it.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

Karin, at that time was racing towards the 4th division quarters, preparing to meet her twin who had been recovering for the past few days. She had heard various snippets on her sister's progress, from Ukitake-taichou, whom she was eternally grateful to.

She had grown close to the 13th squad captain, who was teaching her the extreme basics of kidou and introducing her to the other captains and their lieutenants. Karin remembered fondly the last meeting they had with Kyouraku Shunsui and his Lieutenant Ise Nanao. She had already met Shunsui a few times before and this was her first time meeting her new teacher, Ise Nanao. It was scary how much Shunsui acted like her otou-san and then there was "Nanao-chan", who even acted in her own role (sort of) of dealing with Shunsui's antics. While Nanao would hit Shunsui with her fan or book, Karin would usually kick her otou-san. The resembelance was remarkable.

Karin had also received a book of kidou spells from Ise-fukutaichou. Usually she would have glanced over the book before throwing it to one side but there was something about Ukitake-taichou which made her feel ashamed of even thinking the thought.

She had also met Rukia-san's brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, the sixth division captain. This was one of the occasions when she had to suppress the urge to smirk. Honestly, when he had been giving her the "cold glare", she couldn't help but glare back. It was worth it just to see the flicker of anger that crossed his face afterwards. You could see the stick up his a-

_Anyways,_ moving on from _that_ delightful subject, Karin sprinted across the tidy courtyard of the fourth division and flung herself, into their quarters.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, your sister is with Unohana-taichou, should I take you to them?" A member of the fourth division asked timidly.

"Yeah, please" Karin replied shortly. The timid fourth division man nodded quickly and led her down the polished corridor.

"So…How do you know who I am?" Karin asked as they continued to walk to the other side of the building.

"I know Ichigo. He tried to take me hostage, once,' the man said dismissing this fact as if it were nothing.

Karin stood gaping at him for a few minutes and then shook her head in wonder.

"We are here,' the man stated, knocking on the door. "Unohana-taichou, Kurosaki Karin has arrived."

"Come in Yamada-san," a voice from inside called softly.

Karin slid the door open. Her first impression of Unohana Retsu was that she was strong, but in a different way. She managed to somehow exude warmth and compassion. Her long and shiny black hair was braided and it lay over her chest, Karin didn't know anyone else who would have been able to carry it off.

"Thank you for bringing Kurosaki-san here, Yamada-san," she said smiling. Yuzu ran up to Yamada and flung her arms around him "Thank you Hanatarou-san! For bringing Karin-chan here!"

Hanatarou blushed several shades of red before happily saying it was no problem and backing out of the room.

"So, Kurosaki-san, how has your time with Ukitake-taichou been? I trust he is in good health?" Unohana inquired politely.

"Y-Yes Unohana-taichou, Jyuush- I mean Ukitake-taichou is feeling good," Karin said tripping over her words. At once she felt Unohana's warm, green reiatsu spread out tputting her at ease.

"So that's what you do," Karin accidentally said out loud.

"That's how you do what, Karin-chan?" Yuzu inquired.

Hesitating, Karin looked at Unohana, who nodded, signalling that she should continue.

"Its how you put people at ease, sending out small bits of your reiatsu, Do any of the other captains use it?" Karin blurted out.

Unohana laughed "Yes, I believe that many of them do. Your friend Hitsugaya-taichou has perfected this ability, to the extent that he can change room temperature and even the weather, although he can only change the latter slightly without the help of Hyourinmaru,"

"Toushirou can change the weather?!" Karin once again blurted out loudly, then realizing her mistake and adding "I mean Hitsugaya-taichou,"

Unohana just smiled warmly at the Kurosaki twins. "Do you want me to teach you how to use this technique?" she asked.

"Yes, please Unohana-taichou," Yuzu stated enthusiastically. Unohana stood.

"Firstly, you need to feel the emotion you are intending to inject into the room, so using a memory or a page of a book you've read that gave you that feeling can be used. If Yuzu-san can think of a happy memory and influence the feeling into the room and you, if you Karin-san can think of something…unsettling, that would work."

Karin rolled her eyes, in her mind before setting off to the task at hand. An unsettling thought, or memory…Got it! This time Karin grinned.

"Karin-san, I have heard that you are studying Kidou Basics with Ukitake-taichou do you know how to release your reiatsu?" Karin nodded "I know you do Yuzu-san. Keeping your memory in mind, focus entirely on it and allow it to shape your reiatsu and then slowly release it into the room, Yuzu-san, if you could release your reiatsu first."

It was hard to notice a change in the room, but Karin sensed it. Yuzu's light pink reiatsu swirled around, only noticeable if you were really looking. It made Karin feel light headed and joyful.

"Karin-san, if you could please release your reiatsu,"

Conjuring up the memory of her nightmare, Karin released her reiatsu into the room, but she shaped it first, into large spikes, diverting it so that none of her reiatsu was wasted. A slow creeping sensation of dread entered the room and Karin would of sweared that it got darker.

"Enough, Karin-san," Unohana said calmly and the room returned to its previous state.

"You both have talent, surely. You both managed on your first try. Well done," She turned to Yuzu at this point "Yuzu-san, could you go and find Shibata-san, you have a lesson in Kidou in ten minutes,"

"Yes Unohana-taichou." Yuzu said, then briskly walked out of the room.

"Karin-san, I was wondering whether you are aware that various shinigami consider you Ukitake-taichou's protégé, already in the short amount of time you have been here. I was also wondering if you had heard of his plans to officialise this statement. Being a captain's protégé would be a help in your later years as a shinigami, giving you contacts and a constant support. I urge you to give this decision a serious amount of thought. Also, depending upon who does better before they go into the academy, I am thinking of taking either Yuzu-san or Shibata-san as my own protégé. All three of you have a startling amount of reiatsu for people of your ages," With this statement hanging in the air Unohana walked out of the room, leaving Karin staring on dumbfoundedly.

Shaking her head to clear away the stupor, Karin slid the door open and went to walk back to her quarters, perhaps stopping off at the tenth division quarters to visit Toushi- _Hitsugaya-taichou_.

She had already made up her mind.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

"Soutaichou, I would like permission to use Experimental Kidou Six to discover information about the murders of Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu, it is to my belief that the two were murdered to incite a premature starting of the war against Aizen,"

"Permission granted,"

AN: By far the hardest chapter to write largely because I'm writing from the top of my head and I have no idea were this is going. Next chapter: Lessons! Thank y'all for the reviews, the motivating force that makes me write.

Review and you get to poke Ichigo + Glompage of one fourth division member…I wonder who that will be?


	7. Chapter 7

Upper block, middle block, front kick, groin kick.

Upper block, middle block, front kick, groin kick.

Elbow strike, palm heel strike, knee strike.

Again!

Karin had Hakuda and Houhou lessons today with the stern captain of the second division. Under Soi Fon's disapproving glances, Karin striked again at the air in front of her.

In contrast to Yuzu and Shibata's efforts though, she was doing exceptionally well. Karin's other teacher, Yoruichi, purple haired and jovial, was working with the two, leaving Karin with Soi Fon.

Soi Fon's voice suddenly echoed through the air "Yoruichi-sama, Kurosaki has managed the basics, we should change pupils," Yoruichi waved in response and Soi Fon disappeared. Karin stared expectantly for a few seconds.

"Well?" Yoruichi grinned from behind her succeeding in making Karin jump feet in the air. "Nobody told me you could fly,' Karin scowled in response which made Yoruichi grin harder.

"Just like Ichigo. Anyways, Houhou is used in all of the other arts taught to shinigami. For example, you need good Houhou skills in Zanjutsu, to move at the same rate as your opponent. If they have better Houhou skills than you, you would be dead before you unsheathed your zanpakutō," Karin nodded to show that she understood.

"And think, if a specialist in Kido or Hakuda didn't have good Houhou skills then they wouldn't be able to attack,'

_Houhou is important, got that, now how do I do it?! _Karin thought snidely.

"I trained your brother in a move named "shunpo", it is one of the core parts of Houhou and we can have some fun with it because one of the best ways of getting into the mindset of shunpo is …To play tag!" With these words Yoruichi leapt up and flash stepped off into the distance.

"Yoruichi-san!" Karin yelled, the scowl more than evident on her face.

"Che. I forgot to tell you how to do it," she said flash stepping back and forth from Karin's flailing arms. Yoruichi gave a mock sigh. "Ok, I'll give you a clue. Reiatsu," Flash stepping backwards again.

_Reiatsu. Now that Yoruichi mentioned it_ _I can sense a focus of reiatsu on her feet._ Karin tried to focus reiatsu on to her feet. Which only succeeded in making her feet tingle.

"Try again, Karin," Yoruichi said from behind her, deliberately goading her. Karin turned- and saw nothing.

She looked at Yoruichi again and realized her mistake.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! You only focus your reiatsu on your feet when you're about to step. You dumbass._

Enlivened by this, Karin focused her reiatsu, took her first flash step and…Promptly fell over. Into the arms of the on looking tenth division captain.

'Toushiro!" Karin said, mortified. Mortified and very aware of the hot flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Kari- Kurosaki." He said trying to keep his voice level and extremely conscious of the warm weight in his arms. "You're learning shunpo"

"Yeah, I'm quite good at it," Karin said lying through her teeth.

"Sure you are." Toushiro snorted "If you ignore the fact that was your first actual flash step and that you froze yourself to the ground earlier, fell over and that Yoruichi is over _there_,"

"You mean you saw earlier?! How long have you been here?" Karin shouted.

"Long enough to know that you're quite good at Hakuda, Kurosaki"

'That lon- Wait, you think I'm quite good at Hakuda?" Karin sidetracked, while glancing into Toushiro's eyes. Internal sirens went off at the sight of pure aquamarine coloured eyes. She glanced down quickly.

"You seemed fairly good at the basics," Toushiro replied seriously. She smelt nice. Sort of fresh, like mint, but with something else that was entirely Karin. She also had a faint underto-

"AWWWW! You two are just toooo sweet together! Look at you, Karin! All cuddled up in taichou's arms, just _too cute_," Matsumoto gushed. (She would just have to pass on this titbit of gossip onto Kyouraku-taichou, he would love it. Oh and Ukitake-taichou. She couldn't wait!)

"They are sweet. Incredibly so. But Karin, you need to continue learning Houhou. Yuuichi and Yuzu are finished with Hakuda now," Yoruichi replied with a smirk spread across her face.

Toushiro and Karin leapt apart as quickly as if they had been scalded by the other. Their faces both wore similar looks of severe embarrassment. It was Karin who spoke next.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san. Oh and by the way…TIG!" Karin yelled triumphantly, only to find that Yoruichi had flash stepped into the branches of the tree above. "DAMN!'

"Oh, so close, Karin," Yoruichi said mockingly.

"I have to continue with lessons now, Toushiro," Karin murmured, turning from her teacher.

"Kurosaki,"

"Toushiro," Karin replied with a false smile on her face.

_Even if I think of him that way- and I'm not saying I do- he doesn't..l- he doesn't l-…He doesn't love me in that way._

"Kurosaki?" Toushiro suddenly asked.

"Yes, Toushiro?" Karin sighed confusedly.

"Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow,"

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

"So, like, there they were, outside the training ground and -this is the important bit- SHE WAS IN HIS ARMS, It was so cuteeeeee,"

"Oh my GOD, you don't mean little Shiro-chan with Kurosaki Ichigo's sister?'

"I do! Could you pass the sake please?"

"Of course,"

"I think we should initiate Plan Winter Lion Summer Pear, after all Plan Seventh Strap and Spring Water worked,"

Shunsui looked at his two drinking companions in confusion. After last time Jyuushiro had ganged up on him with someone, he had learnt that it came with mixed consequences.

"Keep your secrets Jyuu-chan, I'm drinking sake,"

Sorry about the wait for this chapter ; Its been a hectic week of meeting up with the family, sleepovers and lack of inspiration.

Plan Winter Lion Summer Pear? Look at character name meanings, although its extremely obvious.

Have I ever said how much I love you guys for reviewing? I love you reviewers XD

This chapter was a killer to write….groans

We have hit the 3000 hits mark squees

Anyone who reviews gets to poke Ichigo, kill one character they hate kills Mayuri or glomp… One of Urahara's crew…Including Urahara and Yoruichi


End file.
